Abocom WAP2102
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Abocom / WAP2102 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MQ4WAP2102 CPU Type = Atheros AR2317-AC1A B48218C 0622 (AR2317) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX X070929 25L3205AMC-20G 2T850200 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ISSI IS42S16800A-7TL FA682618D 0645 nvram Size = ? Switch = N/A Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = ? Power = 3.3V/1.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = MF54G2 v.24 pre sp2 - build 12110 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Planex GW-MF54G2 Clone Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Single Detachable Dipole 2dBi Antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.412GHz-2.4835GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * planex GW-MF54G2(AboCom WAP2102) one more AR231x works fine. - OpenWRT Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures See Planex GW-MF54G2 FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Abocom Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2317 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g